


Honey Honey

by appleberry55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mamma Mia! References, My First Work in This Fandom, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleberry55/pseuds/appleberry55
Summary: James finds Remus’ diary about a certain someone and reads it out loud ;)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 28





	Honey Honey

After a long day of class, Remus comes to the sweet comfort of his dorm, hoping to nap. What he didn’t expect was to see Lily, Marlene, Mary, and Dorcas sitting around his bed, along with the rest of the marauders. Remus asks, “What’s going on?”

James begins, “Honey, honey, how he thrills me. Uh huh. Honey, honey.” Remus sits there confused, for just a second. Then it dawns on him, _he_ wrote those words in his _diary._

James continues, “Honey, honey, nearly kills me. Uh huh, honey, honey.”

Remus is horrified, how dare they invade his privacy—more importantly, how dare they read it in front of the person it’s about!?

Remus wears an expression of pure horror, mouth agape and everything. The others notice his state and smirk. _Oh god_ , Remus thinks. 

“Where did you find that?”, asked Remus. 

No answer, James kept reading. 

Sirius then starts, “I’ve heard about him before, I wanted to know some more. And now I know what they mean, he’s a love machine...” 

At this point Remus is frozen, Sirius has just read a part of his diary, that’s about _him_. 

Of course, everyone else is loving this. Especially Lily and the girls, they’ve heard Remus’ many rants about how bloody gorgeous Sirius Black is. 

Remus pleads, “Oh Merlin... give it back, Sirius.”

Peter then grabs the book, “Oh he makes me dizzy!”, and girls begin to laugh. James then takes it back, “Honey, honey, let me feel it...”

Lily and the girls then start singing background “wap, wap, ooooos”. Remus says, “Don’t you girls even start”, and shoots them a glare. 

Sirius starts to sing again, over James’ shoulder, “Honey, honey, don’t conceal it, honey, honey.” Remus says quietly, “Evans help me out here.” 

Lily grins and starts to sing, “The way that you kiss goodnight...”

“Oh no”, Remus says. 

Marlene, Mary, and Dorcas chime in, “...the way that you kiss goodnight...”

“The way that you hold me tight...”

”...the way that you hold me tight...”

“Wait, how do you lot know what it says?”, asked James. 

Lily ignores him and continues, “I feel like I wanna sing... when you do your...”

”THING!”, shouted Lily, Marlene, Mary, and Dorcas, as they burst into a fit of giggles. 

At this point, Remus is _so_ embarrassed, and James is admiring Lily for how she teases their friend. “Please put a silver axe to my throat.”, whines Remus. Which seemed to make them stop, and then Remus says, “You lot better shut up now!” 

Lily says, “It’s your fault for writing it down, Remus.” 

“Do you really want me to repeat the things you’ve said about Prongs?”

Lily shyly looks down, and James says, “WHAT!? No, please go ahead and tell us what she said.” 

“That doesn’t matter right now”, said Sirius. James replies, “I beg to differ!” 

Sirius then looks to Remus and smirks as he says, “So who’s the mystery man, Moony?” 

Remus says, “Nope. Not saying.” 

Peter rolls his eyes and says, “Oh come on!”

James pleads with Remus, “We’re your best friends Remu! The mauraders don’t keep secrets!” 

“Is it cause we know him? Is he cute? Moons, tell us!” said an excited Peter. 

“I know Remus thinks he’s very cute” said Mary 

Lily finally composes herself and says, “Oh yeah, he’s the hottest dog he’s ever seen!” 

Remus right about _died_. Now Sirius would know, it was so obvious! 

“I never said that.” he said 

Peter and James had just registered what Lily said, and looked at each other in shock. 

James practically screams, “Oh.. OH MERLIN IT’S SIRIUS INNIT?” 

“SHUT UP PRONGS!” said Remus 

“Holy shit.” said Sirius as he looked in Remus’ direction 

Remus, panicking, meets Sirius’ eye and says, “I can explain, Pads!” 

Lily looks to everyone besides the two boys, “I think that’s our cue to leave.” 

The Gryffindors got up and left the dorm and climbed down to the common room. 

As Lily sat down, James asked, “Lils! Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because you would’ve told Sirius!” 

“Yeah... and? It would’ve gotten them together faster, Merlin knows those two needed an extra push.” 

“Yeah but we can’t trust you gits with anything!” said Dorcas 

Mary spotted Remus and Sirius coming down the staircase, hand in hand, “Oí! They’re back!” she announced. 

They all looked to Remus and Sirius; how they had intertwined their hands in each other’s. Lily and James had by far, the biggest grins. 

“Hey lover boys, alright?” asked Marlene

“Shut it, McKinnon! James, wanna hit the pitch?” said Sirius, letting go of Remus’ hand. 

“Sure, mate” said James. Peter piped in, “I’ll come with.” 

The three boys left the portrait hole and Lily noticed Remus wore the biggest smile she had ever seen. 

“Bloody hell... Remus Lupin is smiling!” Lily said excitedly

Dorcas squealed, “WHAT DID HE SAY, TELL US EVERYTHING!”

Remus’ smile became impossibly bigger, “He bloody tormented me, it was outright embarrassing! But, then he said he liked me.” 

Lily snorted, “The wolf and the dog, a furry love story!” 

The girls laughed and Remus lightly punched Lily’s arm. 

_ It was the greatest love story. _

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to @ aloneonconeyisland on tik tok! They came up with everything, I just simply wrote it down!!  
> Here’s the link if you want to see the tik tok!  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeL4cE9u/
> 
>   
> Also this is my first time writing on ao3 :)


End file.
